


Warmth of Fire in Winter

by hana_ame017



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Mistletoe, Teasing Riku is best Riku, these softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ame017/pseuds/hana_ame017
Summary: "Don't worry, Yaotome-shi! Leave everything to me!"Gaku hopes that he made the right decision to trust Nagi with this matter.In which: Nagi helps Gaku win Riku's heart with a guaranteed trick: a sprig of mistletoe. And destiny takes it from there.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Warmth of Fire in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazenshiaSapphire08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/gifts).



> Hello! I present my gift for the idolish7 secret santa 2019 exchange: some GakuRiku with mistletoe for @Razenshia08! I hope this is okay since this is my first fic! There may be errors here and there even though I checked this multiple times because I'm me.... Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to all of you and happy holidays! (UwU)

Soft beams of moonlight illuminated the dimly lit streets, the blankets of pure white snow glowing as if it were a winter wonderland. Gaku glanced up at the twinkling stars that decorated the night sky, smiling softly to himself. He set off at a slow and steady pace, his steps creating tracks in the soft snow.

“Oh, Yaotome-shi, you seem very happy! What seems to be on your mind?”

He looked up to face Nagi, who was walking alongside him. Gaku had just finished up on a Christmas photoshoot with Nagi just a moment ago. He had offered to accompany him to the nearest convenience store to buy some drinks for their Christmas party held tomorrow at IDOLiSH7’s dorm.

“Haha, you got me. Was I that obvious?”

“I like to consider myself an expert when it comes to affairs of the heart! Your smile is of one that has fallen in love! Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Well…” Gaku hesitated for a short moment, unsure if he should be honest with him. Something has been nagging at his thoughts for a while, or rather a certain someone.

“It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable to tell me. Don’t worry, I won’t pry!” Nagi assured, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’s fine! It’s just that…they’re a guy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, love has no boundaries! So, who’s the lucky man that won the heart of Japan’s Most Desired Embrace?”

“That doesn’t exactly apply to me anymore but anyways, it’s Nanase.”

“…..”

The streets seem to fall silent from the lack of their voices.

“Rokuya, are you okay—”

“AMAZING!!! Riku is perfect for you, Yaotome-shi!! You two are a match made in heaven!! ” Nagi announced rather loudly. Too loud in fact, since it was literally night hours.

Gaku jumped a little at his sudden cry. Man, he really should have expected that to happen, this was Rokuya he was dealing with, Gaku thought to himself. He recovered from the shock quickly and recomposed himself.

“You think so? Heh, thanks Rokuya. Have any advice for me, being a self-proclaimed love expert and all?” Gaku asked, stuffing his hand into his coat pocket, the other being occupied with his purchased drinks.

“I can do better than just giving love advice, Yaotome-shi – I can help you win Riku’s love and affection!” Nagi proclaimed, flaunting a very dramatic pose. Gaku swore he could see sparkles surrounding him.

Rokuya really is eccentric as much as he is good looking, isn’t he, Gaku thought in his mind. Though, he was grateful to have a supporting friend like Rokuya.

“Thanks Rokuya, I really appreciate it.” Gaku thanked, giving him a hearty slap on the back.

“Of course! Anything for my dear friends’ happiness! Nagi winked. “I will also enlist the rest of our friends to help with ‘Operation: Make GakuRiku Canon!’”

“That’s what you’re calling this? And is getting the others to help really a good and subtle idea?” Gaku questioned. He had good reasons to do so:

1st: A certain brocon (Kujou Tenn) exists. If Gaku were to make a move on Riku in any way, Tenn would make sure he would never live to see the rising sun again.

2nd: What if Riku rejects him? He wouldn’t force Riku to love him or anything, but his rejection will probably hurt him in more ways than one.

“Oh, don’t worry Yaotome-shi! Leave it to me! You’ll be sure to thank me when you find your happy ending with Riku!” Nagi winked again.

“Okay…” Gaku replied hesitantly as they continued on their way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cheers!!”

The 16 idols of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale and ZOOL called out, raising their glasses in a circle: alcohol for the adults and juice for the underaged members. They took sips of their respective drinks before breaking off into smaller groups.

Not long after the group cheer, Nagi approached him with a grin on his face. No doubt it was about the plan to help him win Riku’s heart. Walking alongside him were Yamato and Mitsuki, still thankfully sober.

“Hey, Yaotome! Seems like you have a little crush on our center over there, huh~” Yamato smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hey Yamato-san, knock it off!” Mitsuki interrupted while knocking the back of Yamato’s head lightly before turning to face Gaku. “Ignore this old man, Yaotome. We’re here to help you out.”

“Mitsu, we’re literally the same age – ack!” Yamato protested before earning another knock from Mitsuki.

Gaku chuckled. “Haha thanks for the support, Izumi-ani, Nikaido. I surely need some luck on my side. So Rokuya, what’s the plan?” Gaku asked, turning to face Nagi, who was surveying the party around them.

“Okay! It’s time for ‘Operation: Make GakuRiku Canon’! So, we’ll split up to distract the others while Yaotome-shi will approach Riku and start the plan.” Nagi explained, gesturing to one of the corners of the room. Gaku turned to look in the direction Nagi was gesturing at and saw Riku engaged in a lively conversation with Tenn. Riku was waving his arms around while Tenn had his arms crossed over his chest, a fond smile plastered on his face. Upon witnessing that adorable scene, Gaku couldn’t help but feel his heart warming up.

It wasn’t very long before Nagi clapped both of his palms together, pulling Gaku’s attention back to him. “Very well, let’s begin the plan!”

Gaku blinked. “Aren’t you going to tell me what the plan is?” He asked, confusion clear on his face. Had he missed out on Nagi’s words? Was he that distracted?

“Hm hm, that won’t be necessary for you to know Yaotome-shi! All you need to do to talk to Riku and leave the rest to us!” Nagi answered with a cheerful smile. “Consider it a surprise Christmas present from your fellow MATSURI members!”

“Well then, get going Yaotome! This Christmas party isn’t going to last forever, you know!” Mitsuki said before grabbing his shoulders and steering him towards Riku and Tenn.

“Wha— Hold on-!” Gaku protested as he was pushed towards the twins’ direction.

“No protests, Yaotome! Trust me, you’ll enjoy what we planned out for you!” Yamato teased, a smug cat-like grin carved on his face.

“Good luck, Yaotome-shi!” Nagi wished while as Mitsuki finally released him. “We’ll be going now!”

Gaku watched as the three idols headed off in different directions to carry out their part of the plan. He wondered if he really could trust those three to help him with this, but he might as well go with the flow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was the day of their MV filming in Okinawa. Or more specifically, after the filming was completed for the day. The members of TRIGGER wished each good night before heading off to their respective hotel rooms. Not long after Gaku had returned to his own, there were a few soft knocks on his door. He was surprised but eventually got up to open the door for said visitor. Upon reaching the door and grabbing hold of the doorknob in preparation to open it, he paused. The person on the other side of his door was speaking, more like muttering softly to himself. And it wasn’t Tenn or Ryuu like he had expected it to be._

_Gaku heard the visitor mention someone called “Tenn-nii” and something about “abandoning his family”. Gaku stopped himself from opening the door, allowing said person to finish speaking out of sheer curiosity. Once the visitor had stop talking, he opened the door._

_In front of him stood a boy with crimson hair, head bowed down in silence for a short moment before slowly looking up. He made eye contact with the boy, his ruby red eyes shining with hope before slowly fading to confusion and panic._

_“A-Ah!! Yaotome-san!! I-I’m so sorry for disturbing you!! I thought I came to the right room, Tenn-nii’s room but… Ahh!! I’m really, really sorry!!!” The boy immediately apologised, bowing multiple times at a ninety degree angle. “Uuuu, I can’t believe I got to the wrong room…”_

_Gaku took a while to realise that the boy who was apologising profusely to him was Nanase Riku, the center of IDOLiSH7, the yet-to-debut idol group. The kid clearly has some sort of connection to Tenn, Gaku thought in his mind._

_“It’s fine. Say, how about you come in? It seems like something’s clearly on your mind.” Gaku offered, stepping aside to let Riku in._

_“Eh?! R-Really..? Then, pardon the intrusion…” Riku quietly said before entering the room._

_After making themselves comfortable, Gaku managed to convince Riku to share his current thoughts. It was that moment when he found out that Tenn was Riku’s elder twin brother and that he had abandoned his family for unknown reasons, according to Riku._

_Hearing Riku’s words, Gaku felt sympathetic for his current emotional dilemma. At the same time, he felt angry at Tenn for abandoning his own family when they needed him the most. He might have to get the brat to tell him the truth about his family situation, whether he liked it or not._

_It was from that faithful moment, that Gaku had begun to develop feelings for Riku. It wasn’t only because of his innocence and cheerfulness, but also because of the way Riku treasures his dear family. It reminded him very much of himself._

_As time went on, their groups began to grow closer, not just as rivals but also friends. Gaku’s feelings towards Riku began to deepen too. Gaku began to grow closer to Riku during many idol jobs between IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER and Re:vale, particularly during last year’s Shuffle Talk and the movie filming of Celestial Pilgrimage._

_Gaku was paired up with Riku during last year’s Shuffle Talk tasked to find a small photogenic town with the aid of a photograph of said destination. Upon finding the hidden town, they had also discovered a small shop that sold many flowers of various colours and sizes. Gaku smiled warmly when Riku held a bouquet of pink, red and yellow blossoms in his hands. The flowers seemed to enhance Riku’s charm despite him denying it earlier. Gaku loved Riku’s carefree and friendly personality that made many others fall in love with him, himself included. That gave him an idea to tuck a small pink blossom behind Riku’s ear when he wasn’t looking. Riku’s hand shot up to touch the flower, his face flushed In embarrassment before chuckling . Gaku felt his heart flutter hearing his laugh. Seriously, how could anyone be this adorable?_

_That wasn’t the end of it though. During the movie filming of Celestial Pilgrimage, Gaku was to play the king of the planet Lama, Orion while Riku was to play the king’s mischievous attendant, Erin. It was a coincidence really, the way they were always paired together much to Tenn’s dismay. Gaku however didn’t mind at all._

_During the filming, Gaku got to see a completely different side of Riku, one that he didn’t expect to see at all. Riku was playful and cunning while also surprisingly nimble, befitting of his character Erin, who was an ex-assassin. He played the role perfectly._

_Sometimes during breaks, Riku would practise his lines for the next scenes after taking a few sips of water. When Gaku called out to him, he would forget to break character and respond with “Yes, my king~?” before realising his mistake and apologising repeatedly in panic. Gaku didn’t mind and laughed it off, telling him it was alright. He really admired the redhead’s hard-working and determined attitude towards anything he does. He even thinks that Riku with a teasing personality was interesting to see, maybe even a bit hot. Not that he would say it out loud however._

_Needless to say, Gaku loved everything about Riku, his looks, his personality, his own unique soul. And now, he was finally going to do it. He was finally going to confess his feelings to Riku, if he even noticed them in the first place. ___

__

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__He really has it hard for Riku, didn’t he? Gaku thought as he headed towards Riku, who was admiring the colourful decorations around him. Thankfully, Tenn was nowhere in sight. Mitsuki had managed to whisk him away, inviting him to taste test a few special Christmas treats he made for the party. Taking a deep breath, he put on a cool expression and approached Riku._ _

__“Yo, Nanase” Gaku greeted, waving at him._ _

__“Oh, Yaotome-san! It’s nice to finally get to talk to you!” Riku replied, a cheerful smile on his face. He had a mug of hot chocolate in his hands._ _

__“Where did Tenn go?” He pretended to ask._ _

__“Mitsuki asked him to test out a few new recipes he created for the party! I wanted to join in too, but Mitsuki wouldn’t let me! He said it was a secret surprise. Meanie, I can keep secrets too you know! Riku pouted, his arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks puffed._ _

__“Ahaha, I’m sure you can.” Gaku laughed, patting his shoulder._ _

__“Anyways, good job on the Christmas photoshoot yesterday! Yaotome-san looked so cool as usual alongside Tenn-nii and Tsunashi-san! As expected of TRIGGER!”_ _

__“Thanks, you too Nanase. You really deserve to be the center of IDOLiSH7. There’s no one else better suited for the role.”_ _

__“Hehe, thank you Yaotome-san! That means a lot coming from you… Ah” Riku broke off, directing his gaze towards something above them while setting down his mug on a nearby table._ _

__“What are you looking at, Nanase?” Gaku tilted his head up and understood what made Riku go speechless._ _

__A sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them, the lights from the ceiling reflecting off its shiny green leaves and red berries. No one has seemed to notice the mistletoe’s sudden appearance, except for the two of them._ _

__Is this what their plan was about? Gaku scanned the room for the trio, finding them at the other corner of the room, giving him a thumbs up in response. Gaku glanced at them in disbelief before resigning with a barely audible sigh._ _

__“I-It’s mistletoe! I read about it in a book, that if two people are under it, they have to-“_ _

__“..kiss.” Gaku finished the sentence, his eyes wide. And it wasn’t just two random people. Two people that harbour romantic feelings for each other. Gaku finally understood what Nagi was trying to do now, and he’ll probably thank/murder him for it. That depended on the outcome of the current situation._ _

__“A-Ah!! This is embarrassing!!! I have to kiss Yaotome-san!!” Riku’s hands covered his face, which was red as a tomato._ _

__“I-It’s fine, Nanase! You don’t have to, it only applies to those that-“_ _

__“-that love each other…” Riku interrupted him before he could finish the sentence._ _

__“Nanase, you don’t have to force yourself to do this. I-“_ _

__“It’s fine! I…. want to do this!” Riku said loudly, his hands falling to his chest. “I-I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time…”_ _

__“Nanase, you… like me?”_ _

__“It’s true, Yaotome-san! I-I love you, with all my heart!!” Riku cried out, his eyes shining with tears. "I-Im sorry for crying so suddenly it's just that.... I had a crush on you for a long time..."_ _

__Gaku felt his heart leap with joy. He had never felt such a wonderful sensation like this before. But seeing Riku crying in front of him made him feel guilty._ _

__“Sniff… I’m sorry… if you don’t return my feelings, I’m sure there’re many others that would love to date you I—"_ _

__“Nanase. Don’t say that. I feel the same way about you.” Gaku reassured, reaching his hand out to wipe Riku’s tears away. “I love you.”_ _

__Riku didn’t flinch when his hand touched his warm face. He felt comforted by it. And he felt happy. He was over the moon with joy._ _

__“Really…? You really do? Uuuu, I’m so happy…sniff…” Riku began to cry again, but out of happiness this time._ _

__“Me too, Nanase…” Gaku pulled him into a warm hug, patting his head softly. Riku wrapped his arms around Gaku’s back, still sniffling but content before they pulled away. They smiled at each other before remembering the hanging mistletoe above them._ _

__“Ah, we forgot about the mistletoe!” Riku said, nervously fidgeting with his fingers._ _

__“Heh, I forgot it was there.” Gaku chuckled, before placing his fingers under Riku’s chin, tilting his head up gently to face him. Soft crimson eyes locked onto sharp silver eyes. “Well then, may I?” He asked like the gentleman he is._ _

__Riku broke into a sweet smile. “You may.”_ _

__Gaku caressed Riku's cheek lovingly before slowly leaning towards him, finally allowing their lips to meet in a sweet chaste kiss. Riku’s lips were soft and tasted like hot chocolate, a flavour he loved since childhood that he’ll never get sick of. He wrapped an arm around Riku’s waist, pulling him in closer to him. Riku threw his arms around Gaku's neck, melting deeper into the kiss. It felt like absolute bliss, like the kiss of an angel that came down from the heavens. Slowly, they pulled away, slightly breathless. Riku’s eyes were glazed over in the heat of the moment._ _

__Riku put a hand to his lips, his face flushed red. “That felt good, Yaotome-san…”_ _

__“SUCCESS!!!!!” Gaku and Riku whipped around in shock to see the rest of their friends cheering and pumping their fists in the air. Gaku was exasperated while Riku was just confused._ _

__“GakuRiku, it’s finally canon…. YES!!!!” Nagi cried out before engulfing them in a bone-crushing hug._ _

__“Oof! Rokuya-“_ _

__“A-Ah!! Nagi-“_ _

__“I saw that you really enjoyed the kiss, Yaotome~” Yamato smirked, taking a sip of his beer on the couch next to Mitsuki. “Don’t let Riku’s innocence fool you, he’s a pretty good kisser~”_ _

__“And how would you know that, Nikaido Yamato?” Tenn smiled coldly, an aura of darkness beginning to form around him._ _

__“Uhhh, forget I said anything…. Haha…”_ _

__“Gakkun and Rikkun really fit each other huh~” Tamaki said, eating a spoonful of King Pudding._ _

__“Yes, I agree with Tamaki-kun. I feel really happy for you, Gaku, Riku-kun!” Ryuu smiled fondly._ _

__“Thank god you guys finally got together! Haruka huffed. “You two were pining for each other so badly, it was super annoying to watch!”_ _

__“But I’m really glad you’re a couple now, you two look so cute together! Don’t they, darling?” Momo gushed, his arms around Yuki’s._ _

__“Yes, they really are, Momo. But not as cute as you, honey~” Yuki complimented._ _

__“Gyaaa, Yuki… So handsome!!!”_ _

__“My, it seems like Rokuya-san’s plan has worked splendidly. Not bad,” Minami commented, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear._ _

__“Nagi-kun really is an expert when it comes to this, huh?” Sougo wondered in awe._ _

__The rest of their friends began to chatter away before a few people stepped forward. It was Izumi Iori and Inumaru Touma, led by none other than Kujou Tenn. Behold, the Riku Protection Squad._ _

__Tenn cleared his throat before speaking. “Gaku, I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m glad that Riku’s happy, but you better not break his heart or I will break you.” He aggresively pointed a finger at him to emphasise his point._ _

__“Well, I wouldn’t phrase that in such a vulgar manner, but I agree with Kujou-san. Please promise to take great care of Nanase-san,” Iori agreed._ _

__“Yeah, don’t do anything to hurt him, this guy’s a literal puppy,” Touma added, gesturing towards Riku, whose eyes were wide._ _

__Tenn seemed to have calmed down before facing Riku. “Riku, I’m happy for you, this guy may be an egghead sometimes-“_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“-but he’s a good guy, I trust him to love and protect you at all costs, or else.” Tenn turned to face Gaku, rose pink eyes locked onto sharp silver eyes. “Or I will know.”_ _

__“Relax Tenn, you know I will.” Gaku assured, intertwining his hand together with Riku’s. “I love him, after all.”_ _

__“Hmph.”_ _

__The party went on smoothly, or as smoothly as a Christmas party with idols could ever go. Gaku turned to look at Riku, whose beaming smile was enough to rival even the shining sun._ _

__“I’m really happy that everything worked out.. Thank you for accepting my heart, Yaotome-san.”_ _

__“I’m glad too, and call me Gaku.”_ _

__“Eh? Eh??? That seems so informal!!” Riku panicked._ _

__“Relax, we are a couple now, aren’t we? I’ll call you Riku in return.”_ _

__“…Okay, Gaku-san!”_ _

__“Do I get another kiss, since we’re still under the mistletoe?” Gaku asked teasingly, pointing to his lips. Riku smiled as he moved closer to Gaku’s face, their lips almost connecting before placing a finger on his lips._ _

__“Maybe if you earn it later~?” He replied, a teasing smile on his face before heading away to talk to the others. Now it was Gaku’s turn to become flustered. God, he loved everything about Nanase Riku. Even the Riku that acted like Tenn. They really were one of the same._ _

__Before heading back to join the party, he took one last look at the hanging sprig of mistletoe. He smiled to himself._ _

__He should really thank Rokuya for everything later._ _

__It may be cold in winter, but he felt warm on the inside. After all, he was warmed up by the burning flame of his heart, ignited by Nanase Riku, his beloved._ _

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! This took me hours just to brainstorm but it finally made it out! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as much as I did writing this! Come find me on twitter if you wanna scream about Ainana with me on @hana_ame017 ! Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas once again! (^^)


End file.
